


Second Night

by B1nary_S0lo



Series: Aylwen Lavellan [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/B1nary_S0lo
Summary: Cullen and Aylwen spend their second night together.





	

After their first night together, Cullen was barely able to focus on his duties. The following day was a full one, packed with meetings long enough to keep them all in the War Room until after sunset. Cullen spent most of it wondering how he was going to survive until they were finished.

Every time he looked at Aylwen from across the war table, every time she smiled warmly, or turned red and glanced away, every time she so much as moved, memories of the night before would flash through his mind—memories of the way she’d melted under his touches, how she’d shuddered and sighed. Perhaps even more distracting was the notion that, in just a few hours, it could be just the two of them again. He ached at the thought, but still the day dragged on.

Eventually, finally, their duties ended. When they’d bid goodnight to Leliana and Josephine, and once the two women were safely out of the room, he caught Aylwen’s eye. They both smiled, a little foolishly.

Slowly, Cullen crossed to her side of the table and took her hand. Aylwen moved closer as well, pressed her forehead into his chest. With her other hand, she trailed fingers across his breastplate.

“I missed you,” she said quietly.

He reached out to let his other hand run gently down her back.

“We’ve been together all day,” he said softly.

“I know, but…” She tapped a finger against his armor, looked up. “You know what I mean.”

He saw her swallow. Her lips parted temptingly.

Cullen closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her. He moved his lips slowly, wanting to savor the moment, get used to her taste again. She moved still nearer, closing the space between them as her lips parted wide.

He wrapped his arms around her and breathed into her, kisses growing quicker, harder. He was so lost in her that he almost forgot where they were. Almost.

With considerable effort, he pulled away. He rested his lips against her forehead, and her chest rose and fell as he held her.

“Where shall we go?” he said. He cleared his throat. “My room, or yours?”

She shifted against him, eyes still closed.

“Can’t we stay here?” she said.

He pressed another kiss into her hair.

“No,” he said, though not unkindly.

She made a small noise of annoyance at the back of her throat.

“Your room, then,” she said. Her voice was muffled against his chest.

He smiled and hugged her more tightly.

“All right,” he said.

 

Once in his room, they went slowly. The night before had been all passion and need, but now it seemed right to take their time. They undressed, half helping each other, trailing fingers through hair and across newly exposed skin. He still couldn’t believe how soft she was. Her skin was like silk, strange under his rough hands, but she sighed and leaned into his touches all the same.

When they’d shed their clothes, she moved closer, pressed her hands into his chest. She touched her lips to the sensitive skin at the base of his neck, and he shuddered with pleasure at the contact. She looked up at him and smiled, then turned back to his chest.

She moved lower, trailing hot kisses down his torso, along his abs. Another pleasant shiver ran through him as she moved down. She sank to her knees, lips at the end of his stomach and just above his cock, which now ached almost painfully.

Gently, she pushed him forward so that the back of his knees met the mattress. He sat, and she moved close once again, knelt between his legs. She looked down, then back up at his face. There was a question in her eyes.

“Can I—?” she said hesitantly.

“Yes.” His voice broke, hoarse with arousal. He cleared his throat again. “Only if you want to.”

In answer, she smiled at him through lidded eyes and leaned forward.

He groaned as her warm mouth closed around him, and she made a sound as well. It was a sound he didn’t so much hear as feel, a vibration not just in his cock, but up and down his spine. And when she began to move, it was even better—hot and wet and perfect. He leaned back, mouth open and eyes shut tight. He was afraid that if he looked he would lose control immediately.

He was so lost in sensation that it took him a moment to notice her hand on his knee, the gentle squeeze she gave. At last he opened his eyes and gazed down.

Even steeling himself, he was barely prepared for the sight of his cock sliding past her pink lips, of her bright eyes staring up at him. Somehow, he managed to hold on, but just barely.

Groaning, he reached out and buried fingers in her hair. As gently as he could, he moved her head up and down his shaft at just the right pace. She moaned around him again, eyes closing, and it was then that he lost control. With a gasp, he spilled himself into her mouth.

It took a moment for his vision to clear. Once it did he saw her still kneeling on the floor, leaned back and eyes still closed. He drew breath to ask if she was all right, but before he could say anything she rose on her knees and practically fell into him to kiss him. He reached out and cupped her face, tasting himself on her.

He pulled away, fingers in her long hair. There was a delirious smile on her face, and he grinned as well.

“I think it’s your turn now,” he said.

She opened her eyes. “All right,” she said. There was excitement in her voice, but a flicker of nervousness in her eyes.

They changed places—her climbing up onto the bed, him kneeling on the floor in front of her. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips down her body, just as she’d done for him a few moments ago. Her breath hitched as he teased her breasts with his tongue and teeth, and her body practically rose off the bed as he lay hard, open mouthed kisses along her stomach. Cullen was short of breath as well, loving the smooth softness of her skin under his lips and the way she writhed at every little touch.

He reached the end of the bed and opened his hands along her waist to hold her in place. As he leaned in, he felt her tense. He looked up.

“Are you all right?” he said.

“Yes,” she said. Her voice was high, breathless. He felt his own breath leave him at the sight of her lying before him, legs open, skin flushed, and eyes half closed. He closed his own eyes and bent to her again.

He made sure to start out gently, his tongue soft along her center, but she tensed her hips at the touch. He looked up again.

“I’m all right,” she said quickly. “Just nervous.”

“Try to relax,” he said, concerned. “You’re sure you want to keep going?”

She nodded. “I’m sure.” She lay back and closed her eyes.

Carefully, he lowered his face to her again. He moved slowly—long, gentle strokes with his tongue. He’d barely started, but already he was in love with the way her folds felt, the way her juices tasted. He moaned into her, and he could feel a shuddering sigh pass through her.

He wanted more. He needed to hear her whine, to hear her gasp out his name. He moved faster, harder, and he wasn’t disappointed. She cried out, rocked her hips against his face. Her hands came down to tangle in his hair, hold him in place, and he could feel the heat of her skin beneath his fingers and under his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, at her flushed face and her expression of ecstasy. He tightened his hands along her waist, and she, too, opened her eyes to look down at him. She let out a whimper at the sight of him between her legs, and she began to shudder. Quickly, he swirled his mouth around her clit, flicked out with his tongue.

He heard her gasp and cry out what sounded like his name. Her whole body shuddered violently, tensed, then went limp as she fell back against the bed, breathing hard.

Cullen pulled away from her center and moved up onto the bed. He could feel her shaking, but she reached for him, pulled him down and whined into his mouth as she kissed him. As Cullen sank down to meet her, he moved against her, drawing another whine from her throat. He was already hard again from seeing her, _feeling_ her, come apart.

“Aylwen,” he said, “I’d like to… if you’re ready, I…”

“Please,” she said breathlessly.

He kissed her again. Shifting, he lined himself up. They both moaned, temples pressed together, as he settled inside her. All day, this was all he’d wanted. Just a moment to be as close to her as possible.

He pulled her closer. Her legs curled, drawing him in deeper.

“I love you,” he said, half breathed it. It was only the second time he’d said it, so the words were still strange and thrilling on his tongue.

“I love you, too,” she said. She gasped. “I love you, Cullen.”

Their lips met again, tongues tangled as he picked up speed, holding her in place so tightly she gasped. He reached between them to stroke her clit with his hand, and he felt her hips begin to stutter. A few more thrusts, and she cried out and lost control, just a moment before he did.

They stayed where they were for a moment, holding each other. He could feel her breaths as tremors through her whole body.

Then, carefully, he moved off of her. They reached for one another, kissed again--face to face in each other’s arms. For a moment, everything was her—her taste, her sweat, her body against his. For a moment, he wasn’t sure where he ended and she began.

When they finally came apart, Aylwen shifted so that her face was hidden in his chest. Her long, reddish hair was spread across the pillow. Cullen brushed it back, fingers lingering just below her ear.

“Is everything all right?” he said.

She nodded. He felt her move even closer, cling to him more tightly. Her voice vibrated against his skin, too quiet to make out.

“What was that?” he said gently.

She tilted her head toward him, and he thought he caught something sad and vulnerable in her blue eyes. But before he could ask about it, she blinked and it was gone. Instead, she reached up to stroke his face.

“Everything’s perfect,” she said softly.

Cullen felt an ache in his throat. He, too, reached out to touch her cheek. Her eyes were warm, but her smile wavered even as he looked at her.

“Can I stay here?” she said suddenly. Her voice was breathy, nervous. He frowned.

“Of course,” he said. He kissed the top of her head, reassuring her, though he wasn’t sure why. “Of course. You don’t even need to ask.”

She pressed her face into his chest again, fingers curled behind his neck. This time, though, he could hear when she spoke.

“Thank you,” she said.

He pulled her closer. For a long time, they lay silently as Cullen listened to Aylwen breath slowly, in and out. As she drifted off in his arms, he wondered about her sudden show of vulnerability. He thought of asking her about it, but he didn’t want to wake her. Besides, it was hard to stay worried when she was nestled against him, so soft and warm.

Cullen sighed and stroked her hair. Perhaps they could speak about it in the morning. After all, from now on there would be so many mornings, so many chances to be alone. He closed his eyes and smiled once more as he rested his chin atop her head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the more smutty, less plotty follow-up to the more emotional and story focused "Moving On," but the plot crept in anyway xD Not a bad thing, I guess.
> 
> Also, part 10 of the series already?! :O


End file.
